Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device, a base station and transmission control methods thereof. More particularly, the handheld device of the present invention transmits an uplink signal with an uplink dedicated physical data channel (UL DPDCH) in which only first 15 non-transmission gap (non-TG) data slots within two radio frames carry user data.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technologies, wireless devices have been widely used. To satisfy users' demand for speech service, various telecommunication standards have been developed. Universal mobile telecommunications system frequency division duplex (UMTS-FDD) Release 99 is a version of the third generation (3G) communication system. The UMTS-FDD Release 99 provides circuit-switched speech service in which a circuit-switched connection is established between a user device and a base station. User data and physical layer control information are carried on dedicated physical channels (DPCHs) of the uplink signal and the downlink signal, and the uplink signal and the downlink signal are respectively transmitted in different frequency bands at the same time.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of the uplink signal in a radio frame with 15 slots as defined in the UMTS-FDD Release 99 specification. The DPCH of the uplink signal includes a dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH) carrying user data and a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) carrying physical layer control information. In each slot, the DPCCH comprises a pilot field, a transport format combination indication (TFCI) field, a feedback indication (FBI) field and a transmit power control (TPC) field. In addition, the minimum transmission time interval (minimum TTI) defined in the UMTS-FDD Release 99 specification may be one, two or four radio frames. In the case that the minimum TTI is two or four radio frames, first 30 bits of the TFCI code word are repeatedly carried in each radio frame in the minimum TTI. For example, FIG. 1B depicts the repeated TFCI code word when the minimum TTI is two radio frames.
However, power saving is a critical issue for the user device. Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a transmission mechanism for reducing the power consumption in the user device.